Always time to say goodbye
by little devil1
Summary: Duo and Hirde get into a car accident on their way to Quatre's house, but what happens when Duo shows up at Quatre's house from beyond the grave (my deep appologies to Duo lovers)
1. the meeting

So thanks for reading another story by the great little devil  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
ALWAYS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should of waited until the storm passed until we gone" Duo questioned while behind the wheel.  
  
"Well kind of late for that and besides I wanted to get to Quatre's place on time their expecting us!"  
  
"But this is dangerous that's all I got to say"  
  
"Well don't say anything at all and please focus on driving"  
  
"Alright, ok whatever just lets get there" Duo said annoyed at his girlfriend  
  
"If you're so chicken then I'll drive if it will make you feel better, your stalling us you do know that?" Hirde said looking out the window.  
  
"No and I'm not slow just stop your ticking me off already and it's only been an hour!" Duo said turning to look at his girlfriend, not noticing that the car in the front stopped.  
  
Hired did and screamed "DUO WATCH OUT" Duo tried pulling the brakes and turning trying to avoid the car, but the car in the back failed to stop either and smashed in the back of them. That extra push was all they needed and the head smashed in the car in front of them.  
  
~QUATRE"S HOUSE 7 HOURS LATER~  
  
"That's odd even if they waited for the storm to pass they should have been here by now" Quatre said full of concern.  
  
"Yeah well they better hurry the storm looks like it's starting up again" Wufei said looking out the window.  
  
"They will get here Duo wouldn't miss a chance to see us again it's been too long after the war" Heero said while settling himself down on the couch.  
  
"Heero's right don't worry Quatre" Trowa said sitting on the opposite end of the room  
  
Just then they heard a crack of lightning the storm started up again  
  
~30 MINUTES LATER ~  
  
The doorbell rings and Quatre goes to open the door, there on the doorstep was…  
  
"Duo finally you're here I was so worried" Quatre said excited  
  
"Hi Quatre it's nice to see you again" Duo said with a cat-grin on his face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So now you're wondering what's happening  
  
Well the 2nd chapter will make it clear  
  
I'll post it as soon as possible 


	2. time to say goodbye

Well here is the second chapter enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
1 ALWAYS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE  
  
  
  
Everyone went to the door to great their American friend.  
  
"Hey Duo where is Hirde I thought you said she was coming?" Wufei said looking surprised.  
  
"Oh well she couldn't make it here after all" Duo said a little sad but covered it up.  
  
"So lets have some fun before I go" Duo said walking towards the living room.  
  
"Easy Duo we have 5 days" Quatre said following Duo.  
  
*That's what you think best not tell* Duo thought to himself, then turned around and said so what do you want to do?  
  
"Why don't we have a snack Duo I'm kind of hungry" Trowa said as he went into the kitchen. Everyone agreed so they followed Trowa to the kitchen.  
  
So they sat down and started talking about their lives after the war.  
  
To their surprised Duo ate nothing, when Quatre tried to offer him something he just smiled and said he ate before coming.  
  
"So Duo how is your life now all and all with Hirde?" Heero asked  
  
"It was wonderful use to think no more worries in the world but now I really don't have a care in the world.  
  
Everyone was wondering why he kept on saying use to but they just thought nothing of it.  
  
So Duo and the other g-pilots talked some more and to their surprised he kept on talking about life.  
  
~3 HOURS LATER~  
  
"Wow it sure is nice that were together one last time," Duo said looking at all of them.  
  
"We will do this again," Quatre said looking straight at Duo.  
  
Duo just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well you guys I just came to say that thanks for being my good buddies through the war" Duo said smiling and looking at the g-pilots intensely.  
  
"Well Maxwell we are going to be long after the war too" Wufei said looking at Duo weird.  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear that from Wufei.  
  
Duo just smiled and gave a simple nod in disagreement  
  
"What do you mean Duo?" Trowa said getting up slowly from his seat.  
  
Duo just smiled and said " you guys make sure you for fill life to the fullest you only live on earth once, I just wanted to see all of you together one last time.  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear this "Why are you going to die anytime soon?" Wufei said looking confused.  
  
Duo still smiling got up and said, " I got to go now I have no time left and walked to the door.  
  
It took a second to register in all the g-pilots minds, then they all quickly got up and ran to the door by then the door closed.  
  
Quatre opened the door to find the pilots but there was no one in site.  
  
~15 MINUTES LATER~  
  
There was a knock on the door. Trowa opened the door hoping it was the braided pilot but it was an officer.  
  
"Yes what do you want?" Trowa said by then everyone was by the door.  
  
"Do you know Duo Maxwell?" the officer said  
  
"Yes" they all said  
  
"I'm sorry but your friend died in an accident a little more then 10 hours ago he and a girl name Hirde were…  
  
No one heard beyond that they were in too much shock to hear him talk anymore.  
  
After the officer left they sat in the living room no one had anything to say then…  
  
"Well" Heero began " like I said before Duo wouldn't miss a chance in the world to see us together I guess that meant death too"  
  
"Guess when I said if he was going to die anytime soon well he was already dead" Wufei said.  
  
All of them were already in a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Well his girlfriend survived I guess that's what Duo meant she couldn't make it she wasn't a ghost" Trowa said.  
  
"Do you think we should see her and tell her what happened?" Quatre said  
  
"I don't think no one will believe us it's now our secret" Heero said  
  
"Yeah our secret we say our friend over the grave" Trowa whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
BANG  
  
Just then the window flung open by the wind they could have sworn they heard their friends Duo's laugh but ended to be the wind…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So did you like it please review and tell me  
  
I might put up a sequel but review and tell me if you want a sequel or left just the way it is 


End file.
